Problems at Work
by gerardlover123
Summary: One Shot. Dennis Booker and a co-worker have problems.


Victoria Michaels awoke with a pounding headache. One she had expected, especially after how much she had drank the night before Groaning at the pain, she sat up. Looking around the room, she concluded that she was NOT in her apartment. She threw off the blankets covering her. Noticing that she was only sporting an oversized flannel shirt, she quickly pulled on her panties and her jeans from the night before. Looking down at her watch, she saw the time was 8:45 am.

"Shit" she muttered. She was going to be late for work.

* * *

"You're late, Michaels." Capt. Adam Fuller stated as Tori walked in the door of the chapel. She simply shrugged her shoulders and hopped up onto her desk, swinging her legs back and forward casually.

"Sorry, Full. I had some stuff I had to take care of."

"Like working the corner?" Dennis asked, glaring at her attire.

"Put a sock in it, _Book_." she spat. "No one asked for your opinion."

"Shut it, both of you!" Fuller yelled, breaking the two of them apart before there was a fight.

"I want you two in my office. The rest of you… Don't you have some paper work to do?" He turned around, making his way back to his office.

"Actually, chief me and Hanson just finished a case and we're done the paper work. You mind if we take a personal day?" Fuller turned to face Doug.

"Douglas, is somebody dead or dying?"

"No…"

"Are you or Hanson deathly ill?"

"No, sir…"

"Then I suggest you find something to do before I give you two a reason to take a personal day."

Doug nodded. "Yes, sir Capt. Fuller." He said, walking back to Hanson to wipe the happiness from his face.

"So, Tori, do you have a particularly _good _reason you're late this morning?" She shook her head as she sat in a chair in his office.

"Not really, sir. I just had a little problem getting up this morning." Dennis shut the door behind him and took a seat next to Tori.

"Why, have an _exciting_ night last night?" Adam looked over at him with exasperation.

"Dennis, is there something you'd like to share with me as well?"

He shook his head. "No, sir"

"Good, now lets get on with the case. You two are going in as a couple."

Tori immediately interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, what? No. No, I am NOT working with him." she objected, pointing over to an insulted looking Booker.

"Hey, do you see me doing back flips about this?"

"Stop it, guys! You two are perfect for the job. Now, I'm putting you in at Sand Creek High. There's a gang called the Cobra's. We have reason to believe that they are the main cause of the teenage deaths in that area. I want you two to find out why." Both of the younger officers nodded and reluctantly took their case files.

"Now get out of my office." They both stood and walked out of the small room, making their way to their lockers. As soon as Tori closed her locker, she was turned and slammed against it by, none other then Dennis Booker. She tried to wiggle away from him but his grip was too strong, almost painful but she would never allow him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Get off of me." she hissed. He only laughed in her face.

"That's not what you said last night, Vic. In fact, I thought I heard the opposite."

"I was drunk, fuck face."

"That's not a very good excuse." he said, leaning in further.

"Fuck you."

"Didn't we just establish that you already did?" At that, she spit in his face. Turning away, he wiped it off. He turned back to face her, smirking.

"Now, why do you have to be so hostile? I'm just trying to have some friendly conversation.

"If this is friendly, then why am I pinned to a locker?" He leaned in so she was the only one to hear him.

"Because... I know what you like." he whispered, licking her ear. She suppressed a shudder and pushed against him harder, only to find that it was arousing him further. She would've called for help, but everyone was gone for the day. He began to grind against her, causing the friction between them to make her wet. She moaned when his hand traveled south towards her sensitive spot. Rubbing her through her jeans, he crushed his lips to hers in a searing, passionate kiss. She returned in full force until he suddenly ripped away from her. She opened her eyes, confused to see him standing there looking at her with an odd twinkle in his eyes. He turned to walk away, but not before ripping the shirt away from her body. "This is mine."

After changing into another shirt she had luckily had in her locker, she went back to her desk to start on the mountain of paper work that had been waiting for her since the week before. Looking up at the pile, she sighed. _The perks of being a cop._

A few hours later, she was still doing paper work, only about half way done when Hanson and Booker walked in the door.

"God damn it, Hanson! When are you gonna give it up?"

"The day you quit your job!"

Tori rolled her eyes and continued with her paper work. This happened on a regular basis and she was starting to get sick of it. Finally sick of their bickering, she huffed and stood. "Would you two shut up?!"

They both stopped and turned to face her. She sighed, shaking her head. A migraine was setting in. Great. "Look, I'm so not in the mood to put up with this shit today. So I'd really appreciate it if you could give it a rest."

"Don't listen to her. She's just on her rag." Dennis stated, waving at her dismissively as he turned back to Tom. She looked up at him, fury burning in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

He turned back around, eyeing her curiously.

"I said not to listen to you because its obvious you're on your rag."

She stood from her desk, quickly making her way over to him and struck him hard across the face. A crack sounded through the silent chapel and his head turned sharply to the left on impact.

"You bastard." she spat. Her hand stung from hitting him so hard. Hanson stepped forward to get in between them, but Booker held a hand up to stop him. Slowly, Dennis turned his head back to face Tori. He brought his hand to his lip, drawing it away to find blood on the tips of his fingers. She packed a powerful hit, but his was better. He walked toward her, a dangerous look in his eyes. She backed away until he had her pinned to a desk. Curling his hand around her upper arm, Dennis squeezed until Tori was sure it would bruise. She winced slightly, looking at him with fear in her eyes, though he could see something else, too. Something he'd seen when he'd slammed her up against the lockers. Excitement. Grinning, he leaned in putting his lips directly next to her ear.

"You'll regret that, I promise." In the next instant, he released her from his hold and stormed out of the chapel. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Tom walked over to her trembling form.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, rubbing her arm comfortingly. She honestly didn't know. She had known what Booker was like when she'd slept with him. He liked it rough. Not kinky with whips or chains or anything, but he wasn't afraid to hit or bite. And she loved it. However, she hadn't seen him like this before. This time was different. The look in his eye promised pain.

Tori looked up at Tom, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine…"


End file.
